Carlisle's daughter
by Miss.Potter-Malfoy-Lupin-Black
Summary: What would've happened if Carlisle had a daughter when he was human? If she was half human?


** -Flashback-**

_A little girl, only about six or seven, with long jet black hair and her fathers bright blue eyes, ran into the drawing room where her father was "Papa?" She sobbed out, "Papa, tell me it isn't true. Please say it isn't true Papa. Momma is-isn't dead is she?" _

_ He looked at his only child sadly, and slowly nodded his head. He never really loved his wife, but she gave him this. This beautiful child. His Lily-Flower. _

_"I'm so sorry, Lily-Flower, I tried all the doctors, they all told me the same thing. She couldn't be saved."_

_ Tears gathered in her eyes, "But. Papa, where'd she go?"_

_ "Heaven, the clouds and the angels and god have her now. I'm so sorry Lily-Flower. Your momma's dead."_

** -Flashback-**

**_110 years later_**

She sighed. "Papa, where are you?" She had just finished off a few deer and a mountain lion. ((A.N. Her name is Lily Delphium Cullen.)) She ran for a few miles, and smelt the scent of shifters, she went further into the Rez. and ran to Jacobs house, he was the 'Alpha', she could smell it.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my property?"

She turned around very slowly, and smiled at him, "Hey, I am Lillian D. Cullen. I'm looking for my dad, His names Carlisle Cullen?" She looked so hopeful.

Jacob looked at her, "Are you a vamp?"

She drew back, "You a shifter? And yeah, I am."

"How? You don't smell like the normal ones."

She giggled, "My own blood changed me, my aunt, Isabella Marie." She looked sad for a minute, "She died, after a raid on our home, some Hunters got her." She laughed again.

He looked surprised, "But, whats the difference?"

"Oh, I'm a Childe, not a vampire, I'm still human. But I'm still a vamp. Oh, this is confusing to describe!" She was really confused.

"Okay? You have to meet the pack."

"You mean theres only one? Hunh, I thought you woulda snapped by now."

"What do you mean 'snapped'?"

"Oh… Uhmm… Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah… So what did you mean?"

She groaned, "I can't tell you."

He growled, "Why not? And did you say Isabella Marie?"

Yeah, why?"

"My best friend, her name is Isabella Marie." He explained.

"So what about Carlisle? Have you met, or heard about him? I need to at the very least see him." She looked at him with a face full of hope. And also used the 'Bambi eyes'.

He groaned, "Stop with the Bambi eyes and I'll take you to the pack leader."

She started walking with him. "So, what do you shift into anyways?"

"Wolfs, they're huge."

"Really?! I love wolfs, they're awesome."

He laughed about her excitement, "You look like her, Bella. Really pretty and you have her eye shape."

She was confused, "Thanks, I think. You wanna race to your Pack? I smell them, they're in a meeting."

"Crap, lets go, please?"

She laughed, "Lets go." She ran to the pack's meeting place, and was almost ambushed by huge wolfs, "Wow, Jake, when you said that you guys were huge wolves, you weren't kidding." She sat down, on the forest floor and said "Go on with your meeting, I may listen in and add things, but I won't be a problem, Sam. I am a vegetarian, both ways. I can eat human food, but meat is gross, to me. Then again, so is most human food." She sat down next to Jared, and pet him. When he growled at her she said "Hush, Brownie. I'm just petting you." Her eyebrows raised, "or would you prefer me to call you Samitch? Though I can't actually call you that, considering the fact that that's Sam's nickname." She smiled gently at him. "From when you guys were four to twelve." She hugged Jared, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

**_'Figured what out?' _**Came from Sam, Jared and Seth's thoughts. "That I was your baby-sitters, when you guys were, oh, I think you were maybe four, two, ten, and eleven. And in between…"

**LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-LDC-**

Ok, i know, I'm mean. But I had to have a cliffy here. mostly cause I can't think of anything else to do in this chapter.

I need to clear some things up, Lily, is Carlilse's daughter, but he doesn't remember her until she shows up. She was 16 when her AUNT changed her, but not fully, she was about half-way through the change, and then someone came and drained her, BUT she still had a little bit of blood left, and I'm making it so they gave her a blood transplant. Ok. So, I need to know something, should I make her Jasper and Alice's third mate? Or should I make her Jared's imprint?


End file.
